


Hate Letters

by Magicandmalice, SlytherinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post TLJ, written in letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: "I have the honor to be Your Obedient Servant, A. Hux"





	1. Chapter 1

 

Supreme Leader,

 

I have been in contact with a band of Trandoshan mercenaries who have realized that resistance against the First Order is futile, and they would like to break off from the Outer Rim Alliance and join our ranks in the military, of course with a “small” price for their service. While I fully support these Trandoshans bowing down before the Order, I’m not sure it is wise to use them in our army. Our stormtroopers have been trained from birth to support our cause, whereas mercenaries are after only credits and, in my opinion, cannot be trusted. It seems like a waste of credits on a risky venture. Of course, if we turn down their request to fight and they decide to turn against us, we will crush them and they will submit regardless.

Supreme Leader, I would like your input before I make the final decision to deny their request to have us pay them to fight for the Order and meet with their leaders to discuss.

 

Sincerely,

General A. Hux

 

_______________________

 

Hux,

 

I left you in charge for a reason during my absence. This should be a simple matter to handle for one such as yourself. Make the choice that is best to benefit the Order and remember in the future, I have made you my right hand because I know you will  _ always _ put the Order first and do what needs to be done. 

Now I find myself exceptionally busy on my mission so unless something truly pressing comes to light, I shall assume you simply miss my presence enough to contact me with such weak excuses. 

 

S.L. Kylo Ren

 

__________________

 

Supreme Leader,

 

I apologize if you were deluded into thinking I “miss” you for some reason. I am aware of the fact that I am perfectly capable of overseeing the workings of the Order on my own, and things actually have been running quite smoothly in your absence. That does not change the fact that, as a General, I do not have the proper clearance to give final say on a lot of important First Order decisions. I am in charge because you “say so,” Supreme Leader, but in my current position I am unfortunately not authorized to run the entire Order without at least some of your guidance. If plenty of other high-ranking officers disliked me for my power at a young age before, it’s nothing compared to now. I have already faced insolence from officers who do not believe I am high ranking enough to give direct orders that affect the entire Order with no input from you. If I may say, Ren, if you want to be the Supreme Leader, perhaps try  _ actually being the Supreme Leader. _

 

Sincerely,

General A. Hux

 

________________

  
  


Hux,

Because I 'Say so’ should be a sufficient enough reason for you and the rest of the Order to follow my orders. However since everyone feels the need to question you and my choice in leaving you in charge during my absence, as Supreme Leader I am promoting you to the rank of Grand Marshall, effective immediately. I will send notice of this to the First Order Board of Admirals personally so there will be no dispute amongst them. Is that  _ 'actually being the Supreme Leader’  _ enough for you? Now go do your job and leave me to do mine so I might be able to be off this Force forsaken Rock I find myself currently on.

 

S.L. Kylo Ren

 

P.S. Don't lie to yourself Hux, we both know you miss me.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How To Be Polite And Respectful In The Most Infuriating Way Possible by Armitage Hux

Hux,

This message is being sent to inform you that I have vital information for the First Order. Upon completion of my most recent mission I will be returning to the Finalizer, expect me to arrive in two days. During this time I want you to set up a meeting with all available General's, it shall take place the day after I arrive. There is much to discuss and discuss and I would like to get this done as soon as possible. You have your orders, be ready for my return.

 

S.L. Kylo Ren

 

P.S. Two weeks and not a word from you in that time? I would think giving you the power to practically slap the Grand Admirals as you please would warrant at least a thank you, even from one such as yourself.

 

* * *

 

Supreme Leader,

I have sent out notices to Generals Datoo, Kaplan, and the newly appointed Stridan. The meeting is scheduled at 0900 hours in three days time in Conference Room C. I ask you to please disclose the nature of this vital information in as much detail as possible so that I may adequately prepare for this meeting, as I’m sure you will want to rest after you get back from your mission instead of writing a report. I have alerted the bridge of your impending arrival and have various droids on standby to attend to your needs once you return.

 

Sincerely,

Grand Marshall A. Hux

 

* * *

~~ Grand Marshall ~~ Hux,

 

While I am pleased at how quickly you readied everything  for my return, it seems you have misunderstood my orders.  _ You _ will be waiting for me upon my arrival. Not a Droid or one of your brown nosing lackey's, you. If you find another matter more pressing than greeting your Leader then I can assure you that you will be entering this meeting with no more information than any of the General's that will be present.  I will not be writing a report on this prior to the meeting. If you want full disclosure so badly then you may have it, the choice is yours. 

In addition, move the meeting to 1100 hours. It will be rather late when I arrive and there are several things I must prepare before then.

 

S.L. Kylo Ren

 

P.S. If you wish to have only the knowledge and power of the General's that too is your choice. Bad manners do not suit you Hux.

 

* * *

 

Supreme Leader,

 

The meeting has been moved to 1100 hours. I still request details about the information so that I can not only prepare myself, but also brief the Generals before the meeting begins so we’re all on the same page. It would be beneficial for at least more than one person, preferably everybody, in a meeting to have the proper information beforehand. So, hopefully I will in fact be entering the meeting with the same amount of information as the rest of the attendees, despite being their superior officer. 

As per your orders, I will also be personally awaiting your arrival upon your return to the Finalizer. I do so look forward to kissing your boot, Sir.

 

Sincerely,

Grand Marshall A. Hux

 

* * *

 

Hux,

You will have the information you desire when I arrive. It is sensitive in nature and not something I trust to be sent through even the most secure channels. Trying to weasel it out of me with insincere respect and sarcasm will get you nowhere I assure you. Do not act as if knowing more than those beneath you does not please you immensely. You and I both know otherwise and I will not be lied to any further. 

 

If the thought of being honest with me is that distasteful to you, then I shall be happy to find a replacement that will be. I expect more from you and will be displeased to find out my belief in your abilities have been misplaced.

 

S.L. Kylo Ren

 

P.S. As  ~~ appealing ~~ interesting as the idea of you kneeling and kissing my boot is, there is sadly too much to do in too little time to explore that right now.

 

* * *

 

Supreme Leader,

 

I assure you, my respect for you is genuine. If you had told me that the information was too sensitive to share even over a secure channel after the first time I had asked, I would not have pressed further. I have not been dishonest with you, Supreme Leader. While it may please me to have more information than others, I am not so blinded by my own feelings that I would put my own preferences before the Order. As you have said, you know that I will always put the Order first. I will not lie to you, as you will see for yourself when you get back and skim my mind with the Force, as you so like to do.

If you do manage to find someone else who can do my job and also appeals to you, please let me know. I would love to meet them. Perhaps I can take a vacation.

For now though, it seems you are stuck “exploring” things with me. I anticipate your return with this vital information, and I hope your latest mission was a success for the First Order.

 

Sincerely,

Grand Marshall A. Hux


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Ren Definitely Does Not Want To Be Closer To Hux.... Nope...

Supreme Leader,

 

Today I received a Falleen representative from the planet Jelucan in the Outer Rim. They seek protection and provisions from the First Order in exchange for submitting full control of their planet, as well as providing human children for our Stormtrooper program. 

Normally I would not trouble you with such information, but the Falleen also presented a gift for the Supreme Leader, namely a young Twi’lek woman and a young human man. The two pleasure slaves are now in our custody, as it is incredibly rude to turn down such a gift from a potential ally. Also, since it is  _ your _ gift, I did not simply want to turn them away because the matter really is for you to decide. 

Would you like me to keep them here and comfortable until your return, or would you like me to send them away, or is there something else you would like me to do with them?

 

Sincerely,

Grand Marshall A. Hux

 

* * *

  
  


Hux,

 

Do whatever you find necessary to secure the Falleen as allies.

As for the gifts have them taken care of until I return, I will decide what to do with them at that time. I have no need of slaves nor do I approve of them being gifted to me, you may let the Falleen know exactly that as well. If they wish to gift the First Order or myself with anything, I am sure they have something better to offer. I like nothing more than  _ enthusiastic consent _ from those that  _ serve _ me. Always remember that in case a situation arises that you might need such information.

 

S.L. Kylo Ren

 

P.S. I would also like to say I'm sorry I was called away before any 'exploring’ could be considered. 

 

* * *

 

 

Supreme Leader,

 

I’m sorry WHAT

 

* * *

 

Supreme Leader,

 

I apologize, I meant to delete that last message and instead accidentally hit send. Please disregard it. The slaves are being kept comfortable as per your orders, and I have notified the Falleen that, in the future, you would not approve of slaves as a gift. As I said before, it is rude to turn down a gift of this nature in Falleen culture, so to compensate I have already given the order to start sending provisions to Jelucan. This seems to have pleased them, and I do not think they will be giving us any more trouble-- or gifts, I might add. I ask if you have an estimate of when you will be arriving back at the Finalizer, as I need to plan out rations for the two extra people on board. That being said, I also await  _ exploring _ things with you upon your return with much  _ enthusiasm _ , sir. My wish is to  _ serve _ the First Order always, and that includes its leader.

 

Sincerely,

Grand Marshall A. Hux

 

* * *

 

Hux,

Disregard the fact I caused you to be so flustered you made a mistake sending me that first message?  _ Never _ . That's something that will make me smile for a very  _ very _ long time.

As for my return, if you are  _ truly _ anticipating it, I must sadly disappoint you and inform you that there have been complications. Ones that will require my attention and presence for a minimum of another three weeks. That means four weeks, after travel time, before I can return to the Finalizer, my new 'gifts’, and you. 

In the meantime give my 'gifts’ something to do to earn their keep, we can always use more janitorial staff I believe. As for Jelucan, you handled them admirably, nothing less than I would expect from my Grand Marshall. Do keep up the excellent work Hux, I look forward to my return.

 

~~ S.L. ~~ Kylo Ren

 

P.S. The next three weeks will be exceptionally stressful and filled with dealing with people that don't have even two brain cells to rub together. I would not be adverse to an increase in correspondence with you. It would be nice to have an intelligent  ~~ and personal ~~ conversation with someone  ~~I rather enjoy talking to~~.

 

* * *

 

Ren,

 

The slaves from the Faleen began their janitorial training yesterday and they seem to be picking it up rather quickly. Of course it is for you to decide, but I would rather like for them to continue working for us after your return. The girl in particular seems to have a knack for handiness and could be eventually promoted to technician. 

I am sorry to hear that your trip will be prolonged, even more so that you will have to spend it with unintelligent company. I shall, as I am demonstrating now, be happy to take some time out of my busy schedule to write to you. If there is any subject in particular you would like to converse about, please let me know. Though we have been working together for quite a while, I admit I do not know of your interests. Perhaps we will be able to find something to talk about that we both enjoy, and take a break from simple talk of the inner workings of the Order for once.

 

Sincerely,

Grand Marshall A. Hux

 

* * *

 

Hux,

 

It pleases me very much that you are willing to entertain my request for further correspondence and that you are offering to set business aside for a time. Though I must admit as you did that we indeed do not know much about one another, I find I would rather like to change that fact. So allow me to offer up a little about my interests first as a way to start. 

I am interested in most forms of combat,and have been trained in use of blasters and rifles. Various types of blades as well as staffs, pretty much anything I come across I teach myself to use. Though as you know my lightsaber is my preferred choice. I am a  ~~ decent ~~ exceptional pilot, as I'm sure you've seen me fly with the some of the fighters lately. I also enjoy making things, such as my lightsaber, and other small tech and electronics. 

I used to enjoy Calligraphy, but have long since lost my set and the time to practice it. Now I read when I have the spare time to do so instead. Unfortunately spare time is not something I find myself with very much recently. 

What about you though? What do you enjoy in your off time? Do you have a particular food or even color you favor? Tell me anything you would like to.

I shall look forward to your response as I head into the next meeting. 

 

Sincerely,

Kylo Ren

 

* * *

 

Ren,

 

I find your previous hobby of calligraphy fascinating, as I was taught growing up that paper was useless in this age of modern technology. It pleases me to find that some people still find use for it after all.

I haven’t particularly got a favourite food, however I would have to say that my favourite colour is green. Although, I have not seen much of the colour while in the Order. They don’t often make spaceships in green, after all, and we’ve got the whole red and black scheme going as well.

Though I am not very well trained in melee weaponry, I daresay you have witnessed my proficiency with a blaster in the past. In the Academy I was also known for my skills in hand-to-hand combat, though I have not had the opportunity to train in it much recently, as a training dummy can only do so much and I feel it may be inappropriate to ask a subordinate to spar with me. Phasma used to do it occasionally, though.

Come to think of it, I don’t really have anything I particularly enjoy doing in my off time. I honestly don’t really have enough off time to take up any hobbies nowadays. I used to read quite a bit though, and when I was younger I also used to enjoy occasionally playing music. But that’s all in the past now, I suppose. Now I try to make my hobbies into something useful, like designing technology that can be utilised by the Order.

I wish you luck in your upcoming meetings, Ren.

 

Sincerely,

Grand Marshall A. Hux


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward evil boys getting closer to one another.

Hux,

 

I would like to thank you for the for the correspondence you have kept up with me over the last three weeks. I truly believe I would have slowly lost my mind without your messages. So it pleases me to tell you that my work here has been concluded, satisfactorily, and I shall be returning to the Finalizer within the week. 

Attached to this file is a detailed report on the mission and its results, I'm sure you'll be happy to see what I have secured for  you The First Order. I do hope it's useful.

I apologise for the short message but the shuttle leaves in just a few moments and while I doubt they would dare to leave without me, I find myself eager to leave this foul swamp covered rock. I will see you shortly, in the meantime before my return, please be sure my quarters are ready for me.

I would also like to request your company, off the clock, one night once I'm back. You expressed an interest in hand to hand sparring, perhaps I will be an enjoyable partner for you. Maybe you would even consider joining me for a meal afterwards. I await your response.

 

Kylo Ren

 

* * *

 

Ren,

I shall have your quarters prepared accordingly before your arrival. That being said, I would be happy to spend some time with you off the clock, though honestly we may run into the challenge of finding a time that  _ is  _ off the clock in the first place. After all, we are the ones running an entire empire, and we both always seem to have so many things to attend to. That’s probably why we’ve never actually really talked face to face, now that I think about it. Snoke used to pit us against each other so much, and after you became the Supreme Leader we’ve had mission after mission of cleaning up the mess of Crait, chasing the Resistance, etc. Perhaps we could do a mission together one of these days. I know you have regularly scheduled private training sessions, when are they? I can look at my schedule and see if I would be free to spar with you during one of those, if you wouldn’t mind the intrusion. And then as for dinner… speaking of which, you’ve reminded me that I haven’t actually eaten yet, so thank you. Anyways, dinner would be lovely. And thank you for the detailed report, it’s more than I expected. You’ve done a good job. 

As ever, I eagerly await your return.

 

Sincerely,

Grand Marshal A. Hux

 

* * *

 

Hux,

 

First let me apologise for cutting our plans short. I had been looking forward to our spar the other night and the dinner together afterwards. I promise to put forth every effort to resolve the the issue that canceled our plans. In the meantime I do hope you enjoy the gift I left you before I had to head out. If it's not to your taste or you have no use for it, please feel free to dispose of it however you see fit, though I ask that you don't tell me if you do not keep it. 

 

On that same note, my travels this time take me exceptionally close to Coruscant. Would you be interested in me bringing you something back upon my return? A  ~~ gift ~~ souvenir if you would? If you would prefer I didn't that is fine as well.  ~~It doesn't have to mean anything of course...unless you would perhaps… like it to?~~  

Never mind please forget I even mentioned it. I will return as soon as I am able, mission details will be forwarded to you upon completion of putting out the fires of this rebellion. 

 

Kylo Ren

 

* * *

 

Ren,

I am actually quite pleased with your gift. In fact, I have already become quite fond of her. I have named her Millicent, it means “strength.” I have never had a cat before, thank you for finding her for me. I’m guessing you were reminded of me when you saw her ginger fur. I will say, though, you may want to rethink keeping your grandfather’s helmet in a sandy box that resembles a litter box. 

I do hope your mission goes well. But careful, Ren. Coruscant is a dangerous place for people from the First Order. Being so dangerous, you do not have to bring me another gift if it’s too much trouble, though of course I would not mind if you did, either.

I’ve got to go, I see that Millicent is scratching on my couch again. I’ve started trying to train her to be non-destructive but so far no luck. She reminds me a bit of you, actually.

 

Sincerely,

Grand Marshal A. Hux

 

* * *

 

Hux

SHE DID WHAT TO MY ASHES?!?! Keep her from my quarters Hux!

 

Though I am happy to hear you truly enjoy the gift. But really  _ Millicent _ ? Is that the best name you could come up with for such a fierce creature? Though it pleases me to know there is someone, something, that can cause you as much frustration as I do. It shall keep you on your toes in my absence.

 

Do not worry about any danger near Coruscant, few know my face enough to cause concern, those that do can easily have their mind wiped. I wish to bring you another gift and so I shall, so long as you don't object or find it inappropriate.

 

Now my mission has finished and I am headed to the Bazaar. I look forward to my return and perhaps we can have our spar and dinner then.

 

Be well Hux.

 

Kylo

 

* * *

 

Kylo,

 

You’ll be pleased to know that since the first incident I have made sure that Millicent is no longer able get into your quarters. When you return you’ll find them just as neat as you left them (neater, actually. When I was cleaning up after Millicent I also tidied the place up a bit). 

Also, Millicent is a lovely name. She is a strong and fierce creature, and yet also rather cuddly much of the time. Besides, she was my present and so I shall name her what I wish.

It eases my mind to know that you are safe but I do very much look forward to your return. I’ve been thinking of trying my hand at cooking a meal for us. There is an Arkanisian dish that I used to make a lot that I quite enjoy, and I hope you will too. If you would like, I can have it made and ready immediately upon your return. A bit of a “welcome back present,” I suppose.

 

Hope to see you soon,

Grand Marshal A. Hux


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are feelings? Join Kylo and Hux as they try to figure it out.

Kylo,

I’m not usually one for “talking,” but, well, we haven’t really gotten the chance to talk about that night that we had dinner together. I daresay we may have drank a little too much of that brandy you brought back from Coruscant, and I got a little… excited.

Anyways, I wanted to apologize for, well, kissing you. It was inappropriate of me as your subordinate to make a move like that onto my superior officer, and I understand why you left afterwards. It won’t happen again, I’m sorry.

I hope your trip goes well.

 

Sincerely,

Hux

 

* * *

 

Hux,

 

I should be the one to apologise. I shouldn't have run out like I did. You did nothing wrong, and despite that we did indeed have too much to drink...I was not opposed to the kiss at all. I was more surprised than anything, I was under the impression that despite our growing closeness, you didn't feel anything more than friendship towards me at the most.  So when you kissed me I thought it was the influence of the alcohol and decided that despite how much I had been enjoying the kiss, chaste as it was, I figured it safe for us both if I left.

 

Then I was called away once more before I could even come speak to you the following morning. I had been going to come to you and offer to court you properly, while we were both sober, and if you declined no more would have been said about it. But please believe me when I say it was not unwelcome, not inappropriate, after all if not my Grand Marshall, then who else is there to turn to. 

 

When I return if you still want to forget what happened and keep it strictly business between us, I will understand and abide by your wishes. 

 

Kylo

 

* * *

 

Kylo,

 

If you only wish to court me because I am the only person available to you, then quite frankly I do not wish to be courted. While I do think I would rather enjoy getting into a… relationship with you, I do not have so little dignity that I would go with somebody who isn’t even truly that interested in me.

That being said, if you are truly interested… 

If you are truly interested then I see no reason to keep a strictly professional relationship. I would be interested in a courtship, as you put it. And, I am relieved to hear that you did not find my advances the other evening unwelcome. Perhaps when you get back we can try having dinner again? I’ll make us some tea instead of brandy, so there’s no chance of alcohol influencing our behavior. Although, I would like to finish that brandy sometime, as it is rather high quality, not to mention a treasured gift from you. I would be pleased if you would care to join me another evening to finish it off.

As always, have a safe trip.

 

Sincerely,

Hux

 

* * *

 

Hux,

 

~~ I didn't mean… I wasn't…  ~~

 

I swear to you Hux, I didn't mean for it to sound as if you were just a convenient body. Your much  _ much _ more than that, I give you my word.

 

I only meant that in regards to us being together as being inappropriate, that if you holding the highest rank there is next to my own, then it would mean that there is no one that I could be with. Not without it also being inappropriate, meaning if I was to follow the rules, I would spend the rest of my life alone.  ~~ As would you.  ~~

~~ I hope that came out in the way I meant it to… ~~

Look all I want is to finish this stupid mission and return to you. Then perhaps I will find a way to convey my meaning without insult. For now, yes I do wish to court you, not because you are the only one available to me. But because I find myself drawn to you, to your brilliant mind and the way you never back down from me. You've never been scared of me and your ruthless drive to succeed, to win, and to bring order to the galaxy as always left me in awe of you. You're also rather lovely I might add. 

 

So yes I would love to join you for dinner (and tea) and maybe we can finally find enough time to have a much needed conversation about how to proceed with this thing between us.

 

I shall return safely I swear it.

 

Kylo

 

* * *

 

Kylo,

As ever, you are very eloquent with your words. … Obviously I’m kidding but it’s alright. The way you talk and write, while being a bit confusing at times and causing a couple of misunderstandings, is actually endearing, I have to say. It’s very you.

I admit, I had no idea you found me so… “lovely.” And regarding things like my ruthlessness and my ambition, I honestly had always figured that those were some things you actually disliked about me (particularly concerning the ambition, especially after you first became Supreme Leader). I am quite flattered to find that that is not the case. 

Also, thank you for the reassurance that I’m not just a convenient object for you to thrust your desires upon. I believe you, and I look forward to starting whatever it is we will have together. Though, honestly I am a bit nervous. I apologize for my rusty relationship skills.

 

Hope to see you soon,

Hux

 

* * *

 

Hux,

I'm glad my way with words is so endearing to you. I know some may be a bit old fashioned but it's what I know. Also while I am looking forward to our evening upon my return, I feel I must warn you that I am equally rusty when it comes to relationships. Please do not be nervous, any missteps to be had we will work through. 

 

I'll see you soon, I'm on my way to the final meeting here before I can escape, so it won't be long. Be well Hux.

 

Kylo

 

P.S. I never hated you, not once. I envied you and was jealous many times, I can admit that now. Though as you know, things have changed since then and I find this a much more enjoyable way to be around you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo come full circle as their once "hate" letters become love letters. Their love story seems to have come to an end... or perhaps it is only the beginning.

Hux,

I am sorry I was called away so soon. I had hoped for more than just one evening together before I was forced to return to my duties. 

However I must admit that even the one night was… more than I ever could have hoped for.  ~~ It… you… were  ~~ I find myself at a loss for words right now. Nothing seems to come close to how amazing you  ~~ were ~~ are. 

Sadly I won't be back for a while so it may be some time before we can enjoy each other's company in person. And while I enjoy our written correspondences immensely, I find I must admit. The memories of you spread out, skin lit by the starlight outside your viewport and moaning my name… those will keep me much warmer at night. 

I promise to return to you as soon as possible. Be safe until I am back at your side.

 

Affectionately Yours

Kylo Ren

 

* * *

 

Kylo,

I admit, when you said you were rusty, I expected you to be, well… rusty. I had a wonderful time with you that night, and I don’t think it is something I shall ever forget. I regret that until your return I shall only have Millicent to sleep beside at night. I never imagined that even she would be less cuddly than you (and she is a very cuddly cat indeed, as you may be aware of by now). 

I cannot seem to stop thinking about how warm you are and how good you felt. I can say with certainty that the feeling of you will haunt my dreams at least until you return from your mission. 

I am eternally glad that we have come together in such a manner. To think of how I hated you before… And stars, did I hate you. I daresay we both know how mutinous my thoughts strayed. But now I realize that I didn’t even know you. Oh how different my feelings are now. If my past self knew what our relationship was now, he would probably be horrified. But I don’t remember a time when I’ve been happier. Even at war, and even after everything with Starkiller Base and Crait, I’m happy, I think. As ever, I eagerly await your return.

 

Always,

Hux

 

* * *

 

~~ Dearest ~~ Hux

 

After your last letter I find myself distracted to the point my attendant had to drag my attention back to the meeting today. I never knew it was possible to miss someone so much. I've never had a home or a person to care for, I find it wonderful and miserable at the same time.  Don't misunderstand, I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything, it's just still so new to me and being apart as we are right now… I am not sure I will be able to keep from doing something incredibly stupid like steal a ship and fly back to you. 

I know it would anger you for me to shirk my duties which is the only thing holding me back. See Hux, you are making me  _ responsible _ it's all your fault. 

 

I hear my assistant returning to drag me back to that horribly boring meeting, maybe I will just daydream of you and our reunion instead. That sounds like a much better idea to me. Again stay safe and I look forward to seeing you again soon, it shouldn't be more than another week.

 

Yours Always,

Kylo

 

P.S. Give Millie some pets from me and a few extra treats for keeping you company at night when I myself am unable to.

 

* * *

 

Kylo,

I am pleased to hear that I am influencing you into becoming a more responsible person. Perhaps with a little more influence, you can successfully lead the First Order to a victory over the loathsome Resistance. I admit to fantasizing about the day we finally crush them, you and I standing victorious, the entire galaxy in the palms of our hands. I have already made quite a few plans for our new society once we rule the galaxy, and I would be happy to share them with you sometime, if you’d like. After all, the plans now heavily involve you. 

Now, I implore you to listen to your assistant and please try not to force-choke her or anything of the sort. I hired her for a reason after going through about a hundred officers in the Order to see who might be the best fit for you. She is very qualified and obviously good at her job (seeing as she is still alive, and also has not yet quit). 

That being said, I miss you very much. Millicent keeps trying to get into your quarters, actually. I think it’s because she misses you, too. 

 

Yours,

Hux

 

* * *

 

Dearest Hux,

 

Worry not about my assistant, she will remain unharmed by my hand. I fear what you may do to me upon my return if she is not at my side and in one piece. Regardless, my business here is done and we are set to return tonight, it will be only a little longer until I am back at your side.

I will be happy to discuss the future plans of our shaping of the Galaxy, maybe over dinner? I also have another gift for you and I find myself rather impatient to give it to you. 

In the meantime if you wish it, you may allow Millie into my quarters, or even take one of my robes for her to sleep on,  ~~you may use one as well if you miss me too much~~.

I have much to discuss with you once I am back on the Finalizer and the fall of the Resistance is but one of those things. Along with many other fantasies you have projected at me. I believe I would like to make all of them come true for you if you would allow me. 

 

You will be in my dreams tonight Hux, as you have been every night since I left, it will hasten my return. Until then stay safe, don't forget to eat dinner and get some rest. You will need the energy I promise.

 

~~ All My Love ~~

~~ Love ~~

~~ Forever Yours ~~

Yours,

Kylo

 

* * *

 

Kylo,

 

I am very eager for you to finally return. I have even prepared a small gift for you myself upon your arrival. 

In your absence, Millicent has taken to carrying around one of your pillows. I admit it is quite funny to see her dragging it through the Finalizer, as the pillow is bigger than she is. I hope you get a chance to see it when you get back, it is rather adorable. 

Kylo, I’m sure you know that I have so many dreams and fantasies for us, and I believe we can make them become reality. I cannot wait to rule the galaxy with you. We will be unstoppable.

I have to say, I’m a bit nervous about the surprise I have waiting for you when you get back, but I think you’ll like it. I am also going to prepare us another dinner for your arrival, as I have discovered that I rather enjoy cooking for the two of us. Then after dinner I can present you with your gift.

I miss you, Kylo, and I’m glad that you are returning soon.

 

Love,

Hux


End file.
